objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 17: ANOTHER TYPING MESSAGE
MLG Agumon: Oh my gosh... Shoutmon X2... destroyed... where are we going to stay now?! *MLG Agumon: Oh? It's a Typing Message. Another one I received, first being when I started Da Awesome Battle. What is it? *Typing Message: @)($Y)(@F)H@HT)(@TH)(H@T)(H@T *MLG Agumon: Gosh, that's junk! Where two? *MLG Agumon: Okay, okay. I'm not sure, but look at THAT! *MLG Agumon: It's the Island Creator! Looks like we got a challenge! The challenge is to make an island up, and describe its features. *MLG Agumon: Wait, what? Kabloom, Mechy, Sphinx, and Toc-Man DIED?! OH NO! *MLG Agumon: Welp, Tlee takes Kabloom's place, and Snow Flower takes Sphinx's place. Next one to submit what they want to join as will take the other two's place! later *MLG Agumon: OH MY GOSH IT'S OMNIPOTENCE! *Moneybags has been Omnipotence after the attack, 4 da rest of da show. LOL Sorry. Entries *T1 **Tlee: I came up with a calm island which is like Cutie Island called Sunshine Island, and it's very warm since it's summer. It is a small grassy sandy land with nice Cute Blueys who like to swim, and make this a better place. There is no snow, and there is rain that occurs mostly in the springtime. **Nahuel's Book: I came up with this: How about we make a crazy and random island? The relaxed islands with something boring (7-7), there will be parties, memes that are not dead yet, MLG and more !. It will be called "Crazy OP Island"!, it will be great. *T2 **Gaster Blaster: i have an idea! what if we make an island named dream island? next to another island with a bridge to Dream island, There would be the island where Challenges (or competitions) are made, *T3 **Baseball Cap: Here is my island, Baseball Cap Island! It’s not shaped loke me, but it features all that I like! City-Surburb Houses, Apartments, Restaurants, A great fan atmosphere. And most of all, baseball stadiums! **Starry: I present to you... "Lucksirry Eyeland!" -Horrible Trumpet Sounds- -Palm Tree made of cardboard gets blown away- Anyways, every eyeland part here is very very breathtaking! Daytime activites introduce: Swimming, Swimming, and last but not least, SWIMMING! Think thats all, Agu-ee? No no no, nighttime has a very much activities :))) like: Stargazing! Swimming! And last but not least, Swimgazing! I think your very interested now Agu-ee. Care to join our island? **Little Horn: i had some help needed for this creation... but ill intro duce the distortion Paradise! a place with Black water, Fire Surrounding the island (which also spins around the island), and the black water contains Piranha's which will kill you no matter what, also, The island is known for glitches, which can hurt you, you can collect stars in the paradise tho, it still counts as an island since its based of an island, but... in case you want to collect some stars and do some hard obstacle course (or searching for stars) then your in the right place! also containing 16 red coins, collect 8 of em, you get a star, collect 16 of em, you get 1 more star, *T4 *T5 **Monstro - How 'bout Basement Island? It have me and item to find in treasure room and other friends like Gemini and Steven and Larry Jr! Best friends! Even Little Horn there! **Moneybags - MONEYBAGS ISLAND! THERES A GIANT VOLCANO IN THE MIDDLE (my mouth) AND TWO HILLD BESIDES IT (my eyes) AND THIS- at this point i should just tell you this entire island is just me floating in the ocean. BUT THATS WHY ITS SUCH A GREAT ISLAND! *T6 **Floor Lamp - Floor Lamp Island! There's a bridge that connects from my island to my BFF's island. There's even a hotel in my island. And even a statue of me. **Lemon Lollipop - Lemon Lollipop Island! Like what my BFF said, there's a bridge from her island to mine. There's a restaurant in my island that sells burgers, fried chicken, pizza and more. And even a garden of yellow flowers. **Dab Icon:I Will Make A Island Called Dab Icon Island Where My Characters That Is My Oc's Comes Here, There Are Warm, Hot And Cold Temperatures. **T5N: I Will Make A Island Call T5N Island, Where My Characters That Is Happy Comes Here,There Are Warm, Hot And Cold Temperatures And It's Warm, Hot Or Cold. **Snow Flower: I have a better island. A Frozen Island, where every character that is cold comes here. It's so cold that you have to freeze! There are no warm temperatures, and it's always cold. NAHUEL IS BACK! Reddys, you can now join! Just recommend any characters you like/own. Also Nahuel is back, taking back Nahuel's Book. Judging LET'S JUDGE! Judging is WIP. *Kawnime~! **Tlee - Well how are we GOING TO DO A SNOW CONTEST? 13/20! **Nahuel Book - SWEET! 18/20! Okay I'm lazy to judge, so the island picked is unfortunaly not going to be Dream Island because of the name of the island. SO HARD TO PICK!! Lots of them are based off of YOUR guys favorites! From islands which basically symbolize to DREAM ISLAND, what do I have to PICK?! Not Little Horn's. Not Snow Flower's. Not any island which is basically based off of somebody. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT. DO. I. PICK. Basement Island is based off of Monstro so no, Moneybags made an island based off of him, Floor Lamp & Lemon Lollipop just want more fanboys/fangirls because their's a statue of them, Lucksirry Eyeland is only SWIMMING, Distortion Paradise is to horrible, Baseball Cap Island is named after Baseball Cap (but atleast it's not shaped like Baseball Cap), Crazy OP Island may be chosen, I'M NOT SURE AHHHHHHHHHHH. Sunshine Island...? BUT WHAT IF THEIR'S AN ICE SCULPTURE MAKING CONTEST? AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Skirt Island sounds nice, but I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PICK BASEBALL CAP'S AND ADD MORE FEATURES TO IT! *MLG Agumon: Baseball Cap Island ADDED! But with more features and is instead called the Wreckship. *MLG Agumon: Also, T6 is up for elimination! However I'm going to give immunity to Snow Flower for not even naming the island after herself. But the island is based off of herself. ELIMINATION! Remember, Like/Dislike! *Floor Lamp: 0/0 *Lemon Lollipop: 0/0 *Dab Icon: 0/0 *T5N: 0/0